A Link to Real Life
by bleach11223311
Summary: This is a story about a Hylian boy, Link, who was raised by people in our world. He went through a lot. Bullying, abuse both mental and physical, depression. Until he meets someone, who tells him of his true fate as the Hero of Time, and leads him to a gateway to his true home. Link, who is also known as Zeke, doesnt hesitate to go to the new world, hoping to find those that care.
1. A/N

This is a short A/N because they are annoying. I am typing on my phone, so when I try to make the paragraphs seperate it doesnt work. Just letting you know before I start the actual story and get many comments about it.


	2. A/N2

**_(3rd)_**

This is a story about a Hylian boy, Link, who was raised by people in our world. He went through a lot. Bullying, abuse both mental and physical, depression. Until he meets someone, who tells him of his true fate as the Hero of Time, and leads him to a gateway to his true home. Link, who is also known as Zeke, doesnt hesitate to go to the new world, hoping to find those that care. But what he finds is much different. He finds a damsel in distress. And, he knew her from his dreams, but never guessed she existed in a parallel universe. Things seem great, for awhile, until old "friends" decide to show up. **_(A/N) So I have decided to write this out of inspiration. I apologize if any real people are in this, as the names are randomly thought of and appearances are in my mind for anime-based looks. I do not mean to copy anyone's idea, therefore if I stole your idea please allow it to slide since I did not mean to steal the idea. Also, Legend of Zelda characters belong to their respectful owners. I made them OOC due to the way this fanfiction is made. Of OOC, abuse, self-harm, strong language, and/or bullying triggers you or makes you upset or uncomfortable, please dismiss yourself from this right now. I will accept helpful comments and critizism, but I will not take hate comments. Please stop reading if you hate it._**


	3. Goodbye World

**_(Link)_** As I took what would be the last hit for today, I didnt make a sound. Why would I? Screaming is music to their ears. Not talking is better anyway. It only aggrivates them more. I dont even know what I did wrong to make everyone hate me. I mean sure my ears are pointy like an elf's, my hair is long, my favorite item is an ocarina I got from someone I dont know, I've got weapons hidden in my pouch that looks like it would only hold a pencil or a cellphone which I also got from someone I dont know, theres a gold symbol on my left hand, but those arent reasons for what I have to go through. Abuse, bullying, both of which are mental and physical, depression, which my ocarina helps take the feelings away for just a moment when I play a certain song, and there is the pain. Oh, the pain I go through on a daily basis. But the pain makes me stronger, and more able to accept pain. "Elf, go to bed now," my so called father said. I didnt disobey him. I had my fair share of punishments from that. Once in my room, I go to my closet full of green tunics, a red tunic, and a blue tunic, the extra two was from that mystery person. He said it was crucial to wear the red one if it gets too hot, and the blue one if I go swimming. Somehow neither of those situations have happened. I go into the closet, and close the door, locking it. My lock is on the inside, so they cant get me in here. I pull out my ocarina, and begin to play that melody. Since it heals both internal and external wounds, I call it _Song of Healing_. It is sad. I didnt even eat. Hell, the only meal I eat is lunch, and half the time I dont even get that. Some one is bound to notice how thin and underweight I am. Oh wait I forgot. Nobody cares. I finished playing the song, then I set my ocarina back in my pouch, this time taking out a sword. Its more of a dagger, really. I bring it to my wrist. I had done this so many times before. Cut, cut, cut, til I pass out from blood loss. Then when I wake up, its all gone. It seems I cant stay asleep forever. Well that sucks. "Drop the blade," a voice says. I turn, just finishing my third cut, to the owner of the voice. It was my mystery supplier. I set the blade down, and the mystery guy pulls out a harp. He plucks the strings, playing _Song of Healing._ My wounds disappear. So he has been healing them all this time? "Your blood is precious, you need not to shed anymore," he said. "How am I supposed to prevent that?" I asked in confusion and partial irritation. "I will take it away. You need to pull out your ocarina, and play this melody," he replied. I did as he told me, fearing he might hit me if I didnt. He plucked the strings of the harp, playing a lively melody. It reminded me of the forest. "Now you play," he instructed. I brought my lips to my ocarina, and did as he instructed. My ocarina lit up a green color, just like it had done when I created _Song of Healing._ Or maybe, it does this every time I play a new song. "This is Minuet of Forest. It will take you to the forest after you go through the portal. Pack the two tunics, the green one I gave to you, and anything in here you feel you will need," he said. Not wanting to disobey, since he helped me so far, I did as he commanded. The extra things I had packed was just my wallet (empty of momey since my so called father stole all of it), my hats that match each of the three tunics, and other things such as a picture of a girl, she looks like a princess, with the king behind us. We were so young, and I dont even remember it. Their ears are pointy as well. And the princess' features are very similar to my own with her blonde hair that her hat tries to hide, her blue eyes that put the sky to shame, her light skin. The only two differences? Gender, and her skin isnt worn from being hurt so many times. "Is that all?" he asked snapping me out of my mind. "Yes. Do you know who the princess is?" I asked, showing him the pic. Something flashed in his eyes for a few seconds, but I dont know what is was. "Yes, you will meet her soon enough," he replied. He reached his hand to me. I hesitantly took it, he pulled me through the window in my closet. He pulled me into the forest, and didnt let go of me until we stood before a gate. "Put your left hand on the lock," he ordered. I did as told. The gold symbol lit up, and the gate opened, a portal was behind it. My hand stopped glowing and he led me through the portal. Well, goodbye world I hate.


	4. Sheik

**_(Derek)_** Zeke followed some dude into the forest. Probably to go make out with him. So me and my buddies followed them. Zeke opened a gate using his left hand, and we waited a minute until the gate started to close, then we all went in. "Derek, I dont like where this is going," Matt said. "Shut up. You followed me so it isnt my fault," I said. "Derek, we cant go back," Trent informed me. "And neither can Zeke, so we can make his life here Hell," I said. We walked, watching Zeke and that other dude from a distance as we hid behind trees and bushes. "Play that melody I taught you earlier. Embrace the numbing feeling," the dude instructed him. Zeke did as told. Green sparkles surrounded him and he disappeared. The dude turned to us. "Come out, Derek, Matthew, and Trent," he ordered. We stepped out, a challenging look on my face. "Who are you and how do you know us?" I demanded. "I dont think I _need_ to tell you, but I will anyway. I'm Sheik, and you are the three who harm the Hero more than his excuses of parents," he said. "Hero? Pfft. Like Hell Zeke is a hero," I said. "Maybe not to you. But his name is _Link,_ and he is the _Hero of Time,_ " Sheik said. "All he can save is time? Did you two hear that?" I asked my minions. They were too busy laughing. "No, he can control time. He just doesnt know it yet," Sheik said. "Really? Let me guess, that melody controlled time for him?" Matt asked. "No. It- I'm not telling you. Your minds are too dark to tell you sacred things," he said. "Sacred things? Really? I can do this you know!" I said, and then I whistled the tune that Zeke had before he teleported. Green light surrounded me, and I let all of the numb feeling take over. I grabbed Matt and Trent before I was taken by the light to a platform in a forest. It had that gold symbol on it. Zeke and a little girl was talking by the log just a few feet away. The first to notice was the little girl. She gasped at us, and Zeke turned to us, horror in his eyes. "D-Derek? Matthew? Trent? What are you all doing here?" Zeke asked. "Dont be stupid. You know the answer to that question," I replied. "Link! Use the Kokiri Sword!" the little girl said. Zeke looked at her confused. "The what?" he asked. "The sword that Sheik gave you when you turned 7," she replied. He reached in his bag, and pulled it out. It was stained with blood. _His_ blood. Ahh, what a nice sight. "Derek, somethings not right," Matt said. "No, really? That little girl is not right for trying to help him," I barked. "This little girl is stronger than you think!" the girl said. "Try me," I challened. She stood, no she _floated_ and came to me. With one single kick, she sent me into the fence behind me. "See now? Until I can have you three go home, you will listen to Link! And you will not disobey him! If you do he can call me and I'll be sure to do more than kick!" she said. "Saria, please dont. You're only making it worse," Zeke said. "Yeah, _Saria._ He knows what'll happen now that you did that," Trent said. "How old are you even? Seven?" Matt asked. "I, for a matter of fact, am 17. All of the Kokiri stop growing at 7, ever since a curse was placed on us. So, now that you know my strength and know I can do more than that, you will need to fit in," Saria said. She walked to where she was perfectly in between us, and then used green magic. When she made a blast, it split into three, and each one went to one of us. My ears hurt, and I realized that they were changing shape. Matt and Trent's ears were now pointed. Oh no. Now we are just like Zeke. "What the... why did you do this to us?" I demanded. "So you will fit in and not cause ruckus. Now, for simple laws of the kingdom we are in. Should you meet Princess Zelda or the king, you will treat them like you would treat royalty in your world. You are not allowed to kill anyone. If you want to kill some one, then go to Hyrule field, kill one of the monsters that lurk there. While in Kokiri Village, you will obey Mido, as he is what you would call the mayor. Dont disrespect any of the fairies. Navi will be with Link at all times to guide him to save our kingdom, Hyrule, from the evil that is rising. If you go to Kakariko, you will do anything the guards there say. Same as if you go to the town that lies beneath Hyrule Castle. If you go to Zoras Domain, listen to King Zora and Princess Ruto. They are apart of Hyrule, yes, but they do have their own small kingdom in Hyrule. As for Goron City, you might want to obey Chief Darunia and not tick them off. You'll see why. Now, Gerudo Desert, dont meet any of them. They are all girls, but if you underestimate them, it may cost your life since they dont take so kindly to men other than their king who is in prison deep underneath Hyrule for his actions. I cant really think of anything else, other than be nice to Malon at Lon Lon Ranch. Now, if you have money from your world, it has been magically turned into rupies, which is currency here. A green is worth one, blue is worth five, purple is worth ten, red is worth fifty, yellow is worth 100, and grey is worth two hundred," Saria explained. "And who says we have to listen to you?" I asked. "I did," Sheik's voice from behind me said. I turned to him. "Sheik, good seeing you again! I was just wondering why you brought three bozos here," Saria said. "I didnt. I only brought the Hero. The three bozos decided to follow, thinking they can make his life here just as bad as in their world," Sheik replied. "Well I told them they have to obey him. Link, if they disobey you, you can use your sword to kill them!" Saria said. "I thought you said-" Trent started. "Oh, I said you could only kill the monsters. As far as I'm concerned, anyone in Link's life other than us is a monster," Saria said. Zeke gave me a smirk. "He can try to kill me. But he is too weak so I doubt he'd-" I was interrupted. "He is not too weak! He weilds the Triforce of Courage, the Kokiri Sword, Hyrulian Shield, the Ocarina of Time, the Fairy Bow, and other things that he can use against you. You three will be able to possess your own weapons but I can assure you it'll take you far longer than him to learn how to weild them. Correction: he already knows how to weild them," Sheik told us. "I do?" Zeke asked. Sheik and Saria turned to him. "You may not remember it, but when you were here the king trained you, as you were to be the next General. Your parents were naturally able to use every weapon properly within five minutes of training. You may not remember how, but think about the sword you weild. Think about how to use it. Farore will help you recall the memories you lost," explained Sheik. Zeke focused on the sword. He seemed deep in thought. The symbol on his hand, which Sheik had called the Triforce, glowed. Then it stopped glowing, and his eyes were no longer focused on the sword. "I belong here. I _am_ Link, the Hero of Time, the only one who can weild the Master Sword. Saria is the sage of the forest. She used to be one of my best friends. I promised the princess that I'd visit her if I ever came back... I have to go see her!" Zeke said. "No, Hero. You are not able to see her yet," Sheik said. "What? But I-" Zeke started. "The princess you once knew forgot you. If you go see her now, she'd simply have her guards throw you out. And that is if the guards let you in. As the _Hero of Time,_ you have to do what Hyrule needs. You have to bear burdens, suffer-" Sheik said but was interrupted. "Havent I suffered enough? For once, I'd like to have a day that _doesnt_ involve my own pain. Heck, maybe if some one has to suffer, let _them_ suffer," Zeke said. He meant me, Matt, and Trent. "Hero, you have to deal with it, just until the evil sleeps again. Then you can go painfree. That is the role of the Hero. Always bears burden, but not always in pain. The three tunics make you have more health then normal. I'm sure you have noticed that?" Sheik asked. "Yeah... at least with the green one I have," Zeke replied. "Can I ask how his wounds heal overnight?" Matt asked. "My harp. It does not hold as much magic as his ocarina, but it can use magic," Sheik replied. "I'm starting to think I wasnt the first to play that melody," Zeke said. Sheik sighed. "No, actually, a Hero in the past was the first," he told him. "There have been past heroes?" Zeke asked. "Yes. You're their reincarnation of the Hero who saved the goddess Hylia when she became mortal so Hyrule would be protected from evil. Princess Zelda is her reincarnation, she holds the Triforce of Wisdom, in which Demise wants to destroy Hyrule. Demise takes form as Ganondorf, who has the Triforce of Power. Since he is a god and is immortal, he can only be defeted by the Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. This is too much, so I'll let you be. But you need to take the Master Sword from the pedestal, and then clear this temple of evil. Saria will be waiting," Sheik said. "Pedestal? How am I supposed to get there?" Zeke asked. "I have one of the Sacred Jewels you need. Its called the Kokiri's Emerald," Saria said. She pulled a beautiful jewel from her pocket, and handed it to him. "Its..." "Beautiful? Heh, I know! You have to guard it with your life! Princess Ruto has one of the other Sacred Jewels, and Cheif Durania has the third," Saria explained. "Where even are they?" I asked. "Death Mountain is where you must go to find Goron City. Before you get there, you must go to the Zoras Domain. I will show you the tunnel, which is underwater. I'll have to get you three water tunics so you can breathe," Saria explained. "Do they have to be blue, or are there other colors for water tunics?" I asked. I was curious. I have no problem with blue. "Water tunics are all blue. As the Zoras and the water are blue," she replied. "Darek, quit with the questions. You are not from here, so _please_ listen to someone who is," Zeke said. I chuckled. "And _you_ are from here?" I asked. Matt and Trent chuckled. "He is from here! He just doesnt remember it," Saria said. She turned to Zeke. "Link, will you please cleanse my temple? And _please_ let that one die," she asked him, pointing at me. Zeke sighed and shook his head. "I'll cleanse your temple, but I'm not going to let him die. Sure, he is the biggest idiot in any world's history, but he is the one who hurt me. His family did not. And letting him die would hurt his family. That isnt necassary," he said. "Your heart is too pure for your own good, Hero. Well then, I had best be off. My tribe needs my presence," Sheik said. "Are you an indian?" Matt asked. "No. My tribe defends the royal family," Sheik replied. "Sheik, I can deal with the idiots. You should go. Wouldnt want to keep His Magesty waiting," Saria said. "Alright then. Bye, Hero. Dont fail Saria," Sheik said. He threw a smoke bomb down, then was gone when it cleared. Okay then.


End file.
